Catalyst
by irish4luck
Summary: Elliot and Olivia dance around their attraction, but  finally make a move when a "whoops" moment makes it impossible to ignore the inevitable.    A/N: Elliot is divorced. *EO*
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

* * *

Part 1

She woke at six, after an unusually uninterrupted night's sleep, in a surprisingly good mood. After the full case load of last week, this week's promised to be equally trying, but the impending doom was lessened by an unearthly peaceful weekend. She hadn't talked to Elliot since Friday, but instinctively knew that, like her, he had spent the weekend enjoying the peace and quiet alone in his apartment two floors above hers.

She smiled as she rolled out of bed, laughing to herself because her partner was close to the first thing she thought of in the morning. Since his divorce was finalized two months ago, they had grown just about as close as two people could be. _Well, almost as close_.

Olivia stripped as she walked into her bathroom and stepped under the heavy pelt of the shower spray. This morning, she didn't linger quite as long as usual, not needing the extra pick-me-up she usually did to wake up in the morning. After washing quickly, and letting the conditioner sit for a minute or two in her hair, she rinsed and reached for a towel.

* * *

Elliot knocked repeatedly on Olivia's door, with no response. While yes, he realized it was only around 6:20, what could she possibly be doing that she didn't hear him pounding? He gave the door a break and fumbled the key she had given him forever ago from his pocket. He twisted the lock and poked his head around the door. With no sigh of Olivia, he stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He could hear faint humming coming from the direction of the bed and bathroom down the hall.

He moved toward the open bathroom door and slowly made out Olivia's form in the steamy mirror over the sink. Her lithe form was covered in a barely there purple bath towel and her ass shook softly, to what must be, internal rhythms. He admired the very bottom of her soft ass cheeks peeking from under the hem of the towel, as she waved a blow-dryer over her head using the brush she was holding for a microphone.

He couldn't help but smile as he covertly watched from just around the doorjamb. It was hard to imagine his tough as nails, ball busting partner, singing in the shower, let alone the mirror. He gazed at her form a moment longer as she alternated between swaying and raising her arms above her head to curl and the dry the ends of her hair. He grinned that famous Stabler grin and choose that position to make his appearance, leaning on the doorjamb.

* * *

Olivia raised her hands once again to curl the very tips of her hair. She looked up into the now fog free mirror and jumped what she thought had to be a mile high, when she saw her partner, arms crossed across his deliciously muscled chest, a huge grin on his face. When she jumped, the fold between her breasts slipped free and with her hands full and arms raised, she failed to catch the offending object.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: If they were mine, they wouldn't appear on national television. :)

Part 2

Olivia stood frozen in Elliot's gaze, not quite sure what to do. While yes, this was a particularly embarrassing situation, she had never been ashamed of her body, but here she stood naked as a jay bird. Any other gentleman would avert his gaze to save at least some of her modesty, but not Elliot Stabler. No sir, he had waited a long time to get his partner in her current state of undress, and by god, he was going to enjoy the view while he could.

His eyes traveled over her darkly tanned nipples, pert from the sudden chill of the air. He breasts, while not as high as they were twelve years ago, were perfect orbs, full and looked soft to the touch. _What he would give to touch and squeeze her in his large hands._ He looked lower still and took in her flat and toned stomach, she didn't have a visible six pack, but that was just the way he liked it. He was glad that she had her natural curves; they made her even more beautiful. Her ass was the icing on this gorgeous cake. Her smooth tanned skin was rounded and firm. He knew her ass well and could probably pick it out of a line up, but the naked version completed his long sought after fantasies. His gaze finally flicked over her long, toned legs, and he could see them wrapped around him, as he pounded into her against the bathroom wall.

She stood there for a couple seconds while he looked his fill, subconsciously enjoying his lust filled gaze. Finally, she set her hairdryer down and picked up the towel. She turned to face him full on and smirked as she directed her gaze to his now tented slacks. Elliot blushed as she pushed past him, into her bed room.

Elliot stood there for a minute, trying to get his libido under control. _She's you partner. You have to see her every day. _He had dealt with fantasies of her for years. _Yeah, and now when I see her in my mind all the details will be beautifully drawn to detail._ He shook his head to clear his ever present desires and stepped back into her bedroom, hoping (kind of) that she had managed to get dressed in the time he had given her.

* * *

Olivia had made a strategic retreat to the interior of her walk-in closet. She figured that this was one place he wouldn't dream of entering voluntarily. Elliot reaction to her nudity irritated her. Honestly, while yes, she was embarrassed, she was even more upset about the fact that he didn't do anything about it. He had two options. He could have closed his damn eyes or done something about this attraction they had been fighting for so long. She would have been absolutely over the hill if he had maybe reached out and touched her. _God, I probably would have broken his arm._ It would have been a reflex.

She shook her head at her wandering thoughts and decided that maybe she needed to make it clear to him, that if he approached her about furthering her relationship, she wouldn't object. _Hmmm. I suppose I do extrude this untouchable demeanor._ _Alright… then this is the beginning of Operation Catalyst. Maybe he just needs a push in the right direction._

She smiled to herself as she began pulling clothes from the recesses of her closet. She dressed quickly and slid into the bathroom again, Elliot having already retreated to the living area, to put on her make-up.

Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror, silently appraising her work. She put on more today than usual, but the affect was flattering. The pinkish gloss on her lips made them more sensuous and noticeable, while the smoky eye added a hint of mystery. With one last check, she made her way into the living room where she found Elliot, staring into space, sitting on the couch. When he noticed her appear from down the hall, he turned his gaze to her, smiled, and let out a low wolf whistle, making her cheeks blush hot red.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! This is only my second work of FanFic, so I'm glad that I'm headed in the right direction. My intention when I began this story was a one shot, but like many other things, it kind of developed a mind of its own. There is a tiny bit of smut in this part (you've been warned). Disclaimed! Read On!

Part 3

In the car on the way to the precinct, Elliot's gaze continually wandered to Olivia's outfit even though it wasn't too revealing (she did work with felons all day). Her shirt would give anyone across the interrogation table _or desk in his case_ a teasing glimpse of what they were missing. The scarlet red v-neck complimented her curves and complexion perfectly, making it almost impossible for Elliot to avert his stare. She was dressed in tight dark blue jeans that hugged every curve _like he wanted to_. They were going to be on the streets today so she could justify her casual attire. The slight swell of her breasts were peaking from the tight confines of her shirt, mesmerizing him.

He dreamed of her often, but the peek at her cleavage brought back his most recent reverie. In his mind he could see the two of them laid out on his giant king size bed, both of them completely bare. He was kneeling, his thighs spread, while she lay under him. His cock, fully erect, bounced in excitement as she cupped her breasts in her strong hands. She squeezed the globes together around his hard cock and urged him to thrust into her soft flesh. His thrusts grew more frenzied as she licked his tip. He reached back with one hand and stroked her folds finding her soft lips drenched in her wet heat. Stroking her clit, he thrust in sync, urged on by her shouts of ecstasy…

"Elliot! Stop!"

_Whoa... that wasn't right._ Her voice drew him back and he slammed on the breaks. While he could hold onto the steering wheel Olivia lurched forward and had to catch herself with her palms on the dashboard.

"Holy hell, El!"

"Sorry," he replied shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

They sat in the silence at the silence, Olivia sat staring at her partner, who in turn was staring straight ahead and gripping the steering wheel in a vice.

"Elliot… El!"

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and leaned over to yell in his ear.

"El! You're gonna rip off the steering wheel! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, just had my mind elsewhere."

"Okay… but I've never seen you that far away before. You had this odd look in your eyes. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing… never mind. Sorry I almost ran that light, it won't happen again," he said still not looking her way.

"Alrighty then… are you sure its nothing I can help you with?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, under his breath, followed by a quick resound, "No."

Olivia, having heard his first comment, turned toward the front with a small smirk on her face and made a mental not to cover up in the car if she wanted to live to experience the lust that he so obviously was experiencing.

* * *

They walked into the office together, like they had the last couple of months. Fin and Munch glanced up from the work on their desks and let out simultaneous wolf-whistles, matching the one Elliott had emitted just earlier that very morning. Olivia's cheeks again flushed hot red as she shook her head at them and made her way around Elliot's desk to her own. Her partner's own face was also reddening, but not from embarrassment. Olivia knew this look all too well; he was pissed and starting to look territorial. Unfortunately, Fin noticed this and couldn't let it go.

"Would you like to fuck her in front of us too, man?" Fin taunted with an amused look on his face.

Elliot's face reddened even more, as he made an almost minuscule move toward his friend.

"Elliot! Olivia! My office!" yelled the Captain from his desk.

Elliot glared at Fin for another second or two and then huffed into the Captain's office. Olivia took a little longer to follow, shaking her head at Fin.

"Why do you have to tease him?"

"I'm just trying to light a fire under his ass baby girl. It's past time he made his move."


	4. Part 4

A/N: Well, here it goes... the longest chapter yet! :) Let me know what you think. Disclaimed!

* * *

Part 4

Olivia joined Elliot in the Captain's office. They remained standing while Craigen addressed them.

"The Bronx Special Victims Unit has requested our assistance in getting a perp to cop to a voyeurism charge," said Craigen.

"You want us to head there now?" Elliot asked.

"What about our footwork on the Murphy case? We were going to chase down some leads today," Olivia added.

"Give your notes to Munch and Fin, and then get to the 2-5 as soon as possible. Our case load is bad enough, we don't need to be doing their work too," the Captain said, as he followed them into the bullpen.

"Benson and Stable have to go play with a perp in the Bronx. I need you two to go interview persons of interest in the Murphy case," the Captain said in Munch and Fin's direction.

Munch raised his gaze to meet his boss'.

"Why do they get to go on a field trip?" Munch whined.

"Elliot grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair and gestured in Fin's direction.

"You really think that you and Fin can somehow manage to wrangle a confession out a of a _**strait**_ voyeur?"

Munch thought about this for a second and cringed slightly.

"Good point, give me your names."

Olivia handed him some papers with names and addresses and turned to follow Elliot out the door.

"Good luck!" called Fin, to their retreating backs.

* * *

"Hey, hey!"

They were greeted by Monique Jeffries with open arms as they walked into the 2-5.

"Long time, no see," she smiled and pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too," Elliot said as they concluded the hug.

Jeffries looked at the two of them and silently took in the changes to these two over the last four years. They stood closer than necessary, and Elliot's hand rested on the small of Liv's back, which wouldn't have been odd, except for the fact that she'd never seen them quite that close before. She smiled, glad that they had apparently grown even closer.

"So, Elliot, how's Kathy doing?" she inquired.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably by Olivia's side.

"She's good… as far as I know. We've been separated close to a year, and officially divorced for almost two months now," he explained.

Jeffries couldn't contain his smile.

"Good for… I mean, I'm sorry to… I mean… Uh…" she closed her mouth trying to stop digging the hole she now found herself in.

Elliot and Olivia both smiled at Monique's lapse, and Elliot reassured her immediately.

Elliot laughed, "No, it is good. I still get to see the kids, and don't dread going home anymore. Everything's great."

"That's great! Good for you."

They followed her into the 2-5's bullpen and further across a hall into the outside of the "interview" room. They stood looking into the one-way mirror at the perp sitting at a table on the other side.

"Name's Walter Young, 42, from Virginia. We brought him in on voyeurism but all we have is circumstantial so we need a confession to make it stick. He already signed an attorney waiver so ya'll can have at him," she said as she handed Olivia the file on the case.

"Let me know if you guys need anything," she said as she retreated back to her desk.

Olivia opened the file and started reading while Elliot read over her shoulder.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia entered the room, closing the door gently behind them. After reading up on the information about this case, they came up with a game plan. Olivia sat opposite the perp while Elliot began.

"Hey there, Walt. My name's Elliot and this is my partner Olivia."

When he said her name, he put his hand on her shoulder and came to stand behind her.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you?" Olivia asked.

Walter nodded his head slowly glancing up at Elliot, his gaze following his arm and then his hand where it caressed the crease of her neck and shoulder.

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"We got here a little late, got… caught up… at home," Elliot explained smiling, letting the lie roll off of his tongue, wishing it were true.

"Yo… you, live together?" Walter inquired, getting excited at the idea.

"Of course… we're married. We have to keep it a secret around here, but you don't mind, do you Walt?" Olivia asked.

"N…n…no."

Olivia rand her hand up the side of Elliot's thigh. From his offset position behind her he could feel her wrist along his package, causing his pants to tent for the second time that morning. His eyes involuntarily closed at the feeling. Olivia glanced over at Walter, noticed that he was definitely enjoying the show, and slowly inched her figures closer to the bulge underneath Elliot's belt buckle. She ran one figure along his length and almost groaned when she saw the look she inspired on Elliot's face.

She was a little disgusted that she and El had to share something so intimate with the disgusting man across the sterile metal table. At that thought, she lurched up from the chair, startling both Walt and Elliot out of their lust induced comas. She moved to stare out the bar covered window and felt Elliot move to stand just behind her.

He laid his hand on her waist and leaned down to whisper into her ear. To anyone else his proximity would appear as a caress, whish suited their means.

"You okay?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded infinitesimally, and shivered when he laid a gentle kiss on her neck before turning back to Walter.

"So Walt," Elliot slapped a hand on his shoulder, "we hear you like to watch."

Olivia made her way around the table, to stare into the mirror/window. Elliot turned as well and stared at Walter in the mirror. He ran his hand across Olivia's back, then down slightly over her hips.

"Well Walter, do you like to watch?" Olivia teased.

Walter was sweating, his teeth gnawing on his lips. His eyes were locked on Elliot's hand and its position just above Olivia's ass.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he ground out, never moving his eyes.

"Come on, Walter," Elliot encouraged sliding his hand down to cup Olivia's sweet flesh, while leaning down to nibble on Olivia's exposed earlobe.

"Yes! Alright! Yes! Please just touch her. Just a little further between her legs!" he cried.

Elliot and Olivia broke apart and moved toward the door.

"Have a nice life Walter, and get used to watching guy on guy action in the slammer," commented Olivia as they left the perp panting.

They left the room and ran right into Jeffries, fanning herself.

"Man, you guys still have it," she said, smiling.

The partners blushed and moved to grab their jackets.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, thanks guys, and don't stay strangers!"

"You got it," called Olivia as they exited the building.

* * *

After grabbing lunch from a hotdog vendor on the corner, the partners made their way into the office.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Fin, as they walked through the door.

"We got a confession," Elliot declared, with a grin, receiving a high five from Fin as he made his way over the coffee or _swill_ machine.

"Awesome, great job baby-girl."

"Yeah? Then why do I feel so dirty?"

She walked into Craigen's office and closed the door sharply behind her. Fin looked at Elliot for an explanation only to receive the shake of a puzzled head. Benson emerged only second later, grabbed her jacket, and stormed back out the door.

Elliot's puzzled gaze landed on the Captain's who explained, "Headache."

This explanation earned a scowl from Stabler. He stood and headed toward the door, ready to follow his partner, only to be called back by the Captain.

"Stabler, take Munch, you've got a vic at Mercy," he commanded, leaving no room for error.

He noticed Elliot's eyes follow the path taken only minutes early by his partner.

"I sent her home, she'll be fine. Go!"


	5. Part 5

I had a little trouble with this one, but I finally hammered it out. Not much going on in this chapter, but its necessary for moving forward. Disclaimed! Read on.

* * *

Part 5

Hours later Elliot trudged up the concrete steps in their apartment building. The case with Munch was supposed to be open and shut, but turned into a he-said-she-said fiasco. He was exhausted, but he knew he had to talk to Olivia before he slept. He knocked on her door loudly, not wanting to repeat the mistake from this morning.

Olivia came to the door in leggy gray sweatpants and a lacy tank top. While, yes, this look alone would have been enough to get his libido hopping, it was the deep red bra he could see under the spaghetti strap that made his mouth water.

Olivia leaned over, her shoulder colliding with the doorjamb, crossing her arms under her breasts. Her movements accentuated the round cups of her full breasts. His gaze drifted down her body for a split second, before snapping back to her face. She rolled her eyes, but he noticed a small smile on her face just the same.

"What do you want, El?"

"You eaten?"

"El, its two a.m., of course I've eaten."

She turned and made her way back to her couch, blankets, and pillows. Her legs curled up under her body and returned her attention to the book she had abandon at his knock.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the Chinese palace Liv called a fridge. He scooted a few cartons aside to find another in the back. After grabbing a fork he sat on the end of the couch opposite Liv.

He ate in silence occasionally glancing at Liv and her book. The thin paperback was a deep red and he could just make out what looked like a… wait… was that a muscled chest on the front of Liv's book? Wow. Olivia Benson read romance novels. He shook his head, smiling unabashedly. Olivia looked over at him and was caught off guard by his grin.

"What?"

He shook his head again and answered, "You! You… read romance novels!"

"So! They're an escape," she blushed slightly.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "That is so hot."

Her eyes widened at his response. She closed the book and laid it on the coffee table.

"Did you need something El, or did you just come here to eat my food and make fun of my reading material?"

The comment reminded Elliot of his original mission. He leaned his body toward hers on the couch, having already finished his leftovers.

"What happened today, during that interrogation and then again at the precinct?"

"I didn't like having to 'perform' to get a confession out of that guy. I don't know El, it made me feel kind of dirty."

"Why? We've done lots of undercover cases before that were far worse than that, Liv."

"I know… ugh… I don't know, I just didn't like it. I felt violated somehow."

"By me?"

"No El, because that piece of scum got to see something that meant so much to me."

Elliot laid a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"So, you actually wanted to be touching me?" he asked hopefully.

She looked up at him.

"That's why it felt so wrong. When I touch you I want it to be between us, and mean something."

_Well, I did it. I finally put it out there_, she thought.

"Liv, I wanted to **touch** you too. I want to give us a shot, if you do."

"Are you sure you're ready, El? You have only been divorced for a couple of months."

"Liv, my marriage was over long before that and you know it. I haven't loved Kathy since you walked into my life twelve years ago."

She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Olivia. You didn't destroy my marriage; you made me realize what I was missing. I married Kathy because she got pregnant, that's no secret. I grew to love her because she gave me beautiful children, but she never completed me, like you do, Liv. C'mon Liv, all the guys at the station say that we're basically already married. We've been together for twelve years, without the **touching** that comes with a marriage."

"What about Craigen?"

"What about him? Do you really think that he'll split us up? We've more than doubled the conviction rate of the unit."

"We've more than proven over the years that we function better together than apart, but I don't want to hide this from him, El. We owe it to him to tell him, he might be able to help with IAB."

"We can tell him if that's what you want to do."

She nodded her head and let a yawn slip from her lips. Elliot stood and started toward the door.

"I better let you get some sleep, it's almost three o'clock and we've got to go on duty at eight."

"Would you stay here tonight, El. I know we just decided to give us a shot, but I want to be in your arms, tonite."

"Are you sure, Olivia? I don't want to move too fast and screw this up."

She grinned at him, shaking her head as she stood and began to fold her blanket.

"I wasn't asking for sex, El. I just want you to sleep with me. Just sleep, that's all."

His cheeks reddened at his assumption and he stepped away from the door.

"Okay, but Liv, it would be making love. It will never just be sex with you."

She walked down the hall with him following. He noticed the way her hips swayed as she walked and silently said a Hail Mary. It was going to take all the strength he had to not take any liberties with her tonight. It's hard enough during the day, when they are so close and he couldn't touch her. Now that she gave him the go ahead, it was going to be impossible. She pulled open her closet and tossed him a gym bag he had left months ago.

"I could've just run upstairs to change. Why do you still have this bag? It made sense during the divorce since I was here most nights, but not now that I live so close."

She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, I sometimes sleep in your tee shirts. It made me feel closer to you and safe."

He smiled at her, liking the idea of her in one of his large tee shirts. He watched as she pulled off her bra from under the slinky tank top. She shed her sweatpants and crawled under the covers.

He quickly shed his dress shirt, belt, and slacks. He debated wearing a tee shirt, although he didn't usually, he wanted to make sure Olivia felt comfortable. She didn't seem to feel shy at all, especially when she stripped down in front of him, so he shed his under shirt, pulled on a pair of sweatpants from the gym bag and turned off the light by the door. He raised the covers to slide in next to her and saw the firm swell of her ass in her black silky panties and swallowed loudly. _How was he going to survive the night?_ He crawled in next to her.

As soon as he had settled on his side next to her, she leaned back into him and smiled to herself when his arm came to drape across her waist. They lay on the same pillow and she could just feel his breath on her ear. His warmth draped over her, around her, lulled her into a sleep she had never experienced before.


	6. Part 6

I decided to bring this one to a close... there will be a sequel so stay tuned; it will be published very soon. Disclaimed! Enjoy!

* * *

Part 6

El groaned there was delicious warmth pressed against his morning erection. Something warm was draped over his chest. He opened his eyes a crack, hoping it wasn't a dream. He saw her chestnut brown hair slightly ruffles in sleep first. He finally realized it was her thigh and leg draped over his own. Her hips unknowingly thrust against his thigh in her sleep. Liv's hand, resting innocently on his chest, curled into his shirt.

"I have never slept so soundly," she purred.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"I love waking up with you."

"Mhm, me too."

She scooted up him, reaching for his face.

"Thank you for staying."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

She pulled his head down and brought his lips down to hers. The soft press was innocent enough, chaste even, but the fact that it was Olivia made it one of the most erotic experiences of his life. There first kiss, while sweet, left him wanting more.

Immediately after parting, he met her again. He grazed his teeth across her upper lip, begging for entrance. She parted for him instantly loving the pull of his teeth on her upper lip. Their tongues tangled in an age old dance.

The alarm blared, bringing the stark reality back to them. They had to tell Craigen today and they were dreading going into the office. Elliot reluctantly untangled himself from Olivia's arms and legs to stand and pull on his clothes.

Olivia watched him dress, having missed the show the night before. She eyed the bulge behind his boxers. _God, how she wanted him._

"I'll be back down here in half an hour," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

He leaned on the bed with his palms and pressed a tender kiss to first her lips, then her forehead. With that, he turned to leave.

She laid there for a moment after she heard the front door closed. She liked waking up with someone in her bed. While yes, she had brought guys home, she never let them stay. Subconsciously, maybe, she was saving that intimacy to share with Elliot.

She rose and popped into the shower and dressed for work. She grabbed a glass of orange juice as Elliot knocked once and let himself in. As soon as he reached her in the kitchen, he brought her into his arms and shared a warm kiss. They're fresh minty breath mingled for a moment, while he enjoyed her slight ting of citrus.

"Mmm," he said as her pulled away, "you taste good."

She smiled holding up the glass of orange juice. He took the glass and sipped before handing it back. She flashed back to their first year as partners, when he had picked her up at her apartment in a misguided need to protect her from the stalker of the week. He had come to take her to work and, like today, they had shared a glass of orange juice. She smiled at the memory, realizing that while they always had an instant connection, they had always been more than just partners.

He cocked his head at her faraway look in question.

"Just remembering the first glass of OJ we shared," she explained.

He grinned, finally remembering. He should have known, way back then, that he was going to be with her for the rest of his life. The only thing he regretted was that they had waited so long.

* * *

They walked into the precinct together as usual. They talked about Craigen on the way in this morning and decided that Olivia would talk to him.

She looked toward the Captain's office, relieved that he was behind the desk because she didn't want to put this off. After dropping her coffee and jacket off at her desk, she knocked on the Captain's door and poked her head in.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Captain?"

He nodded, granting her entrance. She sat in one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk, there for usually unwanted visitors. Craigen knew this was going to be one hell of a conversation because Olivia sat quietly hand in her lap, her gaze drawn as if not sure how to start the conversation.

_God, please don't let this be a transfer request._ He considered her for a minute noticing for once that she was completely relaxed and… happy. _Oh, no._

"Oh, my God! You slept with Elliot."

"What? No… well, yes… but not like you're thinking."

He looked at her curiously, not believing her for a second. After finally getting over the initial shock, he let a small almost sad smile crossed his face.

"I knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time. I'm amazed he held out as long as he did."

"Wait, you thought we would get together… **together**! He was married, Captain."

"I know, but when someone comes along as great as you Olivia, people tend to reassess their priorities."

"So, now that I didn't even tell you, what do you want us to do?"

Craigen smiled and said, "You both can consider this an early wedding present."

Olivia's eyes widened at that, "No one said anything about a wed…"

He cut her off with a raised hand and continued, "For the last two years I've been pushing 1PP and IAB to reconsider their policy regarding inter-unit relationships. For once, they actually listened to me."

"We were waiting for you guys to be ready before we initiated a pilot program," he continued. "I want you two to be one of our trial runs. You'd have to go to mandatory once a month evaluation with Huang to make sure everything is running smoothly. This is the only way I can come up with to keep you two together and not have to hide it. After a year, we will evaluate the effectiveness and 1PP will move to keep the new policy if it's successful."

Olivia gave this new news some serious consideration. Elliot would do anything to make them work and it would be great to not have to hide it from the guys.

"Are there any other couples in the program? You know the El and I are not exactly a normal couple. I mean we're closer than most married couples."

"You're not the only couple. They promoted a patrol officer to work in Narcotics with her husband and reversing the transfer of a guy in Vice because he moved to pursue a relationship within the unit. All three couples are in our most stressful units so Huang figured if you could do it, patrol shouldn't have any problems."

"So if we agree to this we can be open about our relationship in the office?"

"Within reason, I don't want you to make out on your desks or have sex in the cribs, although now that I think about it… I shudder to think what's really on those beds after all these years," he said cringing.

Olivia laughed for the first time since walking in the door, "I didn't mean that."

"I know and trust me, I'm sure the guys will let you know if they feel uncomfortable."

"We'll do it."

"Don't you think you should talk to Elliot first?"

"You said it yourself, Capt. This is our only option and I know that he's willing to do anything to make this work."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll tell Tucker."

"Thanks. For everything," standing and exiting the office.

Elliot was standing beside their desks, having just hung up the phone. He looked up toward the opening door and was relieved to see the smile on Olivia's face. As soon as she reached him, she flew into his arms and laid one on him.

He had a fleeting thought that they were in the office, but it escaped him just as fast when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. After one or two seconds of their mingling, a throat cleared and cut through their haze of desire.

He set Liv on her feet reluctantly and stepped away letting his gaze collided with a grinning Munch. He then shifted his gaze to a gaping Fin and a smiling Craigen. Liv, feeling the need to explain, told the three men about her conversation with Craigen.

After her explanation, Elliot's mouth hung agape as Fin's only moments ago. He was absolutely thrilled that he didn't have to hide his feelings for her and to him that was well worth the few therapy sessions.

Fin, finally getting a word in edgewise, said, "I think I'm gonna take credit for this, I mean I did piss him off enough to make a move."

Elliot shook his head, "I think, unfortunately, that the credit might have to go to Walter the Perv."

Liv crinkled her nose at that thought, "No way, it was fate. I think it was a peak at what you were missing that prompted us both into this," she said, giving Elliot a meaningful glance.

Fin, having read their sexually charged gazes, just shook his head and headed toward the doors of the precinct, throwing a, "TMI!" over his shoulder.

Munch's face skewed in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean? What did I miss? Hey, Fin, wait up…," he said following after his partner.

Liv and El smiled taking their seats across from each other.

"So, dinner tonight?" El asked.

Olivia smiled, lowering her gaze and her voice, "On you."

_Lord, she will be the death of me… but what a hell of a way to go._


End file.
